<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattering in a Snowstorm by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904574">Shattering in a Snowstorm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers'>sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett helps Link relieve a little stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shattering in a Snowstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day eight prompt: angry/rough</p><p>I went with rough because I just can't handle angry right now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tender lovemaking has a time and a place. Link's pleased to say tonight is not one of those times. After expressing all the pent on frustration from the week, Rhett happily suggested a remedy to clear his mind.</p><p>He's already dressed down and worked up, ass a little pink with beard burn and glistening with wet. He whines, high and thin, "Please."</p><p>"I know, I gotchu babe, hang on."</p><p>A scruffy kiss to his backside has him dropping to his elbows not for the first time this evening.</p><p>He's not left waiting long. Slick heat presses against him and he eagerly leans back, bearing down, god does he want him inside.</p><p>The slide in is quick and he nearly nips through his lip at the sensation. The briefest moment to acclimate before Rhett's pistoning at a brutal pace.</p><p>His cries permeate the thick silence of their home, harsh and abrupt. Link's hair has long flopped into his face, is getting gradually more glued to his sweaty skin.</p><p>The largest hands he's ever felt curl around his hips, tighten like a vice and acting as a counter to haul him back onto Rhett's length.</p><p>Their tempo only increases and he bites his forearm in delirium. His dick slaps against his stomach, ass up in the air as he is.</p><p>His mouth falls agape as he gets close. Hands claw uselessly at the bedding beneath him and his toes curl. If he screams a little, he couldn't say, vision whiting out, ears falling numb while every extremity tingles. A fragile glass shattering in a snowstorm.</p><p>He just feels Rhett withdrawing and stroking himself off across his backside as he slumps slowly to the cool sheets. Broad hands, sliding up his back, a heavy weight to his side, feather light kisses to his face.</p><p>Words of gratitude and adoration cling heavy on his cotton thick tongue. A garbled mess leaves lips.</p><p>"Love you too, honey."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>